Only Because You Saved Me
by XanacheItex
Summary: What Happens when Moriarty decides to kidnap John again, this time cuffing him to a chair and leaving Sherlock a puzzle. Even more, it's a puzzle Sherlock couldn't solve on his own, therefore going to Lestrade for help. Delusional!Moriarty Johnlock OOC on Sherlock's part due to his desperateness to save John.


Sherlock was in a panic. Trying to solve a puzzle and all he could think of was John. John was in trouble. John was going to be hurt. John could be killed. He couldn't do anything without John. He loved John. Wait, what was that last one? Oh well. Best not to think about it now.

Moriarty had taken John, his John, away from him. He left a puzzle though and said if he ever wanted to see John again that he would have to solve that puzzle. Sherlock couldn't think of a time he had ever been this scared. Not even the time that Moriarty had gotten a bomb strapped to John, at least if something had happened there, they would have died together. This time, if something happened, John would have to die alone. But Sherlock wasn't going to let that hapen. He would find John.

"This is nice, John." Moriarty said smiling.

"No, Mr. Moriarty. No it isn't." John replied angrily.

"Why not."

"Because I am cuffed to a chair by my ankles. Not to mention the chair is bolted to the ground!" He shouted.

"But I ordered us such a nice dinner. Why don't you eat?" Moriarty pouted.

"I'm not eating anything you ordered for me. Just you wait. Sherlock will come and save me."

"I don't ever want to hear that name come out of your mouth again! You mean nothing to him! I am his everything!" Moriarty replied.

"He doesn't care about you."

"He cares more about me than anyone in the world. I'm the closest thing he has to love in this world. To a sociopath, love is a thing you only share with an enemy." Moriarty said smugly.

"He will save me."

"I bet he's not even trying."

"John, I will find you." Sherlock mumbled while walking into the Scotland Yard's building.

"What are you doing here? There's no case."

"Anderson, stop talking to me. It's hard to figure something out when an idiot is babbling on and on about things that don't matter, I need all the brain cells I can get right now. Where's Lestrade?" Sherlock said quickly.

"In his office." Anderson could tell something was not right.

Sherlock went as fast as he possibly could to Lestrade's office. The said man was sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk.

"Lestrade someone's been kidnap-" Sherlock was cut off.

"Not our division."

"But Lestrade," He whined, "I need your help."

"Oh, the great Sherlock Holmes needs my help. What can I do?"

"John's been kidnapped. I need to get him back."

Lestrade jumped out of his chair, "What happened?"

"When I got home there was only a puzzle and a note that said 'If you ever want to see John again, you'll have to solve the puzzle. -Moriarty'."

Lestrade sighed, "The puzzle?"

"It's a list, it seems. Each individual thing is on a note card. I've thought and thought but I just can't figure it out." Sherlock handed Lestrade the note cards.

Lestrade read through them, "Well, these all seem to be things that people do on dates. Dinner, movies, hotel. I think he wants you to put them in the order of the perfect date."

"Well then obviously, Hotel would be last."

"No, no, no, there's a card that says sex and make out, you're going to have sex where? In the movies?"

"I've heard it's happened before." Sherlock smirked.

"Not on a perfect date."

Lestrade helped Sherlock place them in order and then realized there was a letter at the bottom of each card. When the cards were finally in order, they spelled 'Phoenix Place'.

"Phoenix Place? I don't get it." Lestrade mumbled.

"That must be where Moriarty has him."

As Sherlock arrived at Phoenix Place, he saw through a window that Moriarty had, in fact, led him to them. Sherlock bursted in there.

"Ah, Sherlock, nice of you to join us." Moriarty said happily.

"Shut your mouth." He looked at John, "John are you all right?"

"Cuffed to a chair that's bolted to the ground, but besides that, yeah I'm fine." He replied.

"Sherlock, I'm so glad that you found me. You've always been good at my puzzles." Moriarty spoke up once again.  
"I was never looking for _you_!" He shouted, "I didn't find you! I found John. I spent the entire time thinking about him, not you." He looked at John, blushing, "I was so worried about you."

"Sherlock." Moriarty growled.

"Give me the key." Sherlock whispered.

"What?"

"Give me the key or I will kill you!" He shouted.

Moriarty spoke, his voice sounding hurt, "You love me though, Sherlock, not him. I'm the closest thing you'll ever have to a friend. You are obsessed with me."

"I'm obsessed with beating you to save lives. If you don't give me that fucking key, I'll be obsessed with killing you." Sherlock replied, getting more aggravated by the second.

"N-no. This can't be, you have to love me." Moriarty wimpered.

"You're so delusional. How could I love you? I lo-" He blushed.

"What were you going to say?" Moriarty asked.

"I-I I love John, not you." He blushed deeper.

John blushed furiously, covering his face. He has had feelings for Sherlock for quite some time now, but he didn't think Sherlock would ever return them. Sherlock was an asexual sociopath who couldn't feel those kind of feelings, or so he thought.

Moriarty spoke, "I understand." He pulled out a key and handed it to Sherlock.

John winced as Sherlock undid the cuffs and helped him stand, his leg hurting from having sat completely still for a couple of hours now.

Back at the flat, John was completely exhausted even though it was only three in the afternoon, so he went to take a shower. Sherlock popped his head out from the kitchen.

"John, what are you doing?"

"Going to take a shower." John replied.

"C-Can I j-join you?" Sherlock stuttered.

John was wide-eyed. He had never seen Sherlock stutter. Plus he was shocked about the question, too.

"S-s-sure."

They both went to the bathroom and quickly undressed and stepped under the water without even glancing at one another because of embarrassment.

"John?"

"Y-yeah?"

"T-turn around."

As John turned his head, his lips were met with Sherlock in a quick, chaste kiss. They both then just stared at each other.

"That was my first." Sherlock chuckled.

"What?"

"My first kiss."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But you're so dashing. You mean you've never done anything with _anyone_?" John asked shocked.

"Never."

Suddenly, John felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him. He wanted to be Sherlock's first and last and everything in between. He wanted to be Sherlock's only one. He grabbed Sherlock's shoulders and pulled him into a more heated kiss. His tounge gently stroked Sherlock''s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sherlock tentively opened his mouth and let John do all the leading, still not sure as to what he was supposed to do.

John reached in between them and grabbed Sherlock's already half-hard erection and rubbed it against his, earning a moan from the taller man. He began to rock his hips, trying his best to gain more friction.

"John, t-take me. I-I want you." Sherlock begged.

John laughed, "Do you know what you're getting into?"

"Walked in on Lestrade and Mycroft once. Not a pretty sight."

"Alright."

John started to prepare him. He started with one finger, then two and three. Lubricant wasn't as necessary due to the fact that they were in a shower. Water mixed with pre-cum was sufficient. John lined himself with Sherlock and pushed in with one swift thrust. Sherlock wimpered.

"Shh, it'll feel better in no time." John mumbled.

Soon, Sherlock began to wiggle around impatiently and John took that as his que to move. He pulled out and thrust back in slowly and carefully. He began to pick up the pace, eventually finding the man's prostate and continuously slamming into it. Sherlock's moans filled the room and soon they were cuming together, screaming each other's name. John pulled out and they got out of the shower, dried off, and dressed in complete silence. Both ended up falling over onto the couch.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Sherlock chuckled, "I love you, too." Then he added, "I'm glad you're safe."

"Only because you saved me."


End file.
